Bringing up Baby Part 2
by Buru-Chan
Summary: Sorry About the blank space I can't help it that's the way my computer works!:-}


Bringing Up Baby Pt. 2  
  
"ASH!" Misty screamed. Ash had passed out. He was breathing luckily. She picked him up and moved him onto the bed. She ripped off his hat and jacket and threw them on the floor. She took his black shirt off. She figured he needed to keep cool so she took his pokebelt off and called out Squirtle. "Squirtle since I'm a girl I can't do this. Take Ash's jeans off and cover him up with a light sheet okay?" "Squirt." Squirtle nodded his head. Misty looked away until Squirtle walked over to her. "Thanks Squirtle." Squirtle return. Misty didn't know what to do. This had happened before and she had got some type of root with the help of her Poliwag but those roots didn't grow anymore. She took out the pokedex. And pointed it at Ash. "Beep Ash Ketchum. My owner." No you stupid computer! How do I help him. She walked over and touched the receiver to his skin. "Beep Stun Spore effect. In order to heal take care of victim for one month. Keep victim cool but warm. Make sure victim drinks various broths and takes hot baths." "RI-ght. I didn't know you were a crappin medical dictionary Dexter." Misty said. She placed a cool rag on Ash's head and ran her hand through his hair. She sung to him in order to wake him up.  
You tell me your in love with me  
Like you can take your pretty eyes away from me   
It's not that I don't wanna' stay  
But every time you come to close I move away  
I wanna' believe in everything that you say   
Cause it sounds so good   
But if you really want me move slow   
There's things about me you just have to know  
Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight   
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby All I need is time  
I don't wanna' be so shy eh oh  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that you're the only one for me  
I wanna' believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good   
But if you really me move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know  
Sometimes I run sometimes sometimes I hide sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold tight  
Treat you right   
Be with you day and night  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time  
Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me trust in me  
Noway that I'll trust in you  
Hiiiaaaiiieeeeeeeyyyyy  
Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide sometimes I'm scared of you   
But all I really want is to hold you tight   
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night   
All I really want is to hold you tight   
Be with you day and night   
Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night   
  
By now Ash had woken up. "That was beautiful Misty." He said with a raspy voice. "Ash, Dexter you would be sick a month. I have to take care of you and Saia. But that's okay it doesn't bother me to take care of my love and our new baby. "Thanks Mist" "Thank God Stun Spore isn't contagious!" Misty kissed Ash on the forehead and got up. She propped him up against some pillows. Now Ash you have to eat a bunch of broth and junk so I'm making you some chicken noodle soup. I'll heat up some formula for the baby. Misty put the soup in the microwave and sat down  
To feed the baby. "Hush Little Baby don't say a word Mama's gonna by you a Mocking Bird, and if that Mocking Bird don't sing Mama's buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond don't shine, hmm hmm hmm" The baby fell asleep. "Here Ash can you hold her?" "I don't think I can Mist. Sorry." "That's okay." Misty put the baby in the holder thing on her back. She took the bowl of soup out of the microwave. Misty spoonfed Ash even though he rejected. "Now Dexter said you had to have plenty of baths. So hang on. Misty went in the bathroom and ran the warm water. Since Ash was paralyzed he couldn't bathe himself. Misty put on a bathing towel and got one for Ash. She walked out of the bathroom and set the baby down in the crib. She said "Ash hold those sheets on you okay. I don't wanna meet Ash Jr." Misty giggled. She picked him up and set him down near their large garden tub. She turned around. "Ash climb in and put the towel over yourself so you will be 'decent'." Misty turned around and climbed in behind him with her towel still on. "This should help your muscles." She rubbed her hands up and down his back. "Hear lean back on me I'm wearing a towel." "Oh okay Misty I didn't now if I should or not." He leaned his head back on her. Misty groaned a little. He must have hit her 'chest area'. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Yeah I'm fine" She started down his chest with the sponge. He closed his eyes and just relaxed. "It must hurt a lot. I'm Sorry." She kissed his forehead. "It's okay you're making it feel better but I still can't hardly move." "I Love You Mist"  
"I Love You To Ash"  
End Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
